Tetra's Journal
by loz-269
Summary: Based on the Legend of Zelda Game Windwaker. This is Tetra's private journal she keeps from all her mates. It has been her secret since Link's adventure started.
1. Entry 1

Tetra's Journal  
  
Characters from Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker!  
  
Disclaimers: No I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters of the Story line or anything! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Being Captured  
  
Today was a busy day. When I was commanding those filthy pirates to head for Windfall Island, I was picked up by an enormous bird! I fell asleep, unconscious, but when I woke up, I was laying in front of this strange boy. He was dressed in green, they were the weirdest cloths I have ever seen! The boy seemed curious. I got up and say Gonzo waving at me. That stupid bird had dropped me on a summit on Outset Island! Of all places! I never liked Outset Island, it's, to peaceful. After we left the summit the boys sister greeted Gonzo, me and that weird kid. The bird must have come back for me cause it, well, came back! I think the bird was trying to get me but mistakenly picked up the kids sister. After that nut ball's sister was kidnapped I headed back to my ship. But that dumb kid wanted to come along. I told him he couldn't come with out something to shield himself with. He ran off and came back with a shield. I regretted saying that. I got him on the ship and asked for his name. He said his name was Link. It didn't ring a bell, but I somehow felt I've meet this, Link, somewhere before. I dismissed that feeling and told Link to get bellow deck. Niko was supposed to make Link a real pirate! After the long journey to the Forsaken Fortress (place Link made me take him) Link had finished his training. He looked exhausted. But he still had to save his sister! I couldn't get to close to the Fortress because we would be spotted. So I put Link in a barrel, and launched him! But before he put him in there I slipped a stone in his pocket. After we did that, I felt really bad for him. So I told my mates to set sail again. I went to my room and helped Link with my stone. I hope he gets out of that Fortress Safely, I miss him already. 


	2. Entry 2

Tetra's Journal Entry 2  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After we launched the kid, I told the pirates to head for Dragon Roost Island! When we arrived, I got those filthy pirates to hid the ship. Then, my feet touched the ground as I headed to go collect some bomb flowers. But they kept blowing up in our face! We needed real bombs, so I went to the Postman's office alone and asked where I could find some real bombs! He said we could go check out Windfall Island. He also said they sold them for 10,000 rupees. I thought, holy! When I left the building or cave or what ever it is, Quill, the stinky bird, arrived with an empty mail bag. I asked about the bombs and he said it was true. I asked about the boy and he said Link was collecting pearls and one of them was on Greatfish Isle. He also made a slip that the pearl was no longer there but moved to Link's home island, Outset. I rushed back to the ship and told them about the bombs and what we should collect, then go straight for Outset Island. When we got to he bomb merchant, we tired him up, and stole his bombs! While stealing them, I saw Link's face up on the higher floor. I winked at him but I don't think he saw it. After a while I saw Link board our ship. Niko gave him some bombs and I told him through my magic stone that we would stay here till day break. The only real reason I wanted to get the pearl was to give it to Link. Oh, what am I saying. I'm not falling for him, am I? ______________________________________________________________________ Yes another short chapter, but please review and no flames. 


	3. Entry 3

Tetra's Journal  
Entry 3 and last entry  
  
Disclaimers: Yes, it is true, I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, Link beat us to the Pearl and when I saw him last was when he was heading back to the Forsaken Fortress. I helped him get his sister out and I also kept that stupid bird away from Link while he was up there saving his sister. After me and my pirate gang had taken the three girls that were locked up, Link went off to destroy the bird once and for all. He was so brave. When Link finished that bird I followed him up to the bird's owner's room cause I thought Link might need help. I heard all this babbling about hyrule and triforce things when he kicked poor link aside. I went over to rescue him when the Ganondorf guy, well thats what he said his name was, picked me u and told I was Zelda. I then fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Hyrule. I am now ending this journal.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that was so short. I know I know, I just followed the story line. But in Link's Journal, it will be after the Wind Waker game ended. A sequal, kind of. Look for the link to the story in my bio, or right here (if it shows up):  
  
?storyid=1301323 


End file.
